metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Samuslovr1
Welcome to Wikitroid! Samuslovr1, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:29, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Why? Why at the beggining of some Metroid Games does samus lose most if not all aquired power ups? I know that some games give reason but what about the ones that don't? Samuslovr1 20:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! For working on some Pinball pages. Many often forget about even mentioning that game in relevant articles. A lot of names for things in it can be found in the instruction manual, if you'd like to help adding those to the wiki, as well. ChozoBoy 10:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Noticed your problem. On your Shreikbat Shootout article, the "s" in the second word is lowercase. Make a new article, copy all the stuff over and have that one deleted. ChozoBoy Moving Pages I thought I should tell you, instead of creating a whole new page for Shriekbat Shootout you could have simply pressed the "Rename" button at the top of the older page. This would have replaced the first shootout page with a redirect to the new one. I've replaced Shriekbat shootout with a redirect myself, so it's no longer necessary to have it deleted. TwistedNerve Could you please put the sequence breaks you used on the Sequence breaking page. I tried to make a list of them but not many people put them down. Metroidhunter32 20:39, 2 August 2008 (UTC) sure thing Metroidhunter32, I'll try to remember all of them. P.S.- i've already added a few Samuslovr1 22:12, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Vote I simply want to thank you for voting Samuslovr. Wether you vote against me or for me, I only want to think you for it. Your vote gives me information I need to become a better member of Wikitroid. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 16:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) No problem. I just want everyone to know that thier vote, against or for me, will help me become a better editor here on Wikitroid! ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 17:04, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Speaking of voting, when you vote on Boss Battle Royal, could you please vote using three tildes? (~~~) this keeps the clutter away and lets us clearly see who is voting. Thanks! Squeemaster 01:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! Sure thing Samuslovr1 01:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Apology You were fine with the conflict situation. I just asked for no conflicts because I wanted to '''prevent' one. It seemed like a delicate situation to me. Otherwise, you're free to voice your opinion. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) RE: adding images For use on your own userpage, yes, you are. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:09, 15 August 2008 (UTC) What? You use the Imp.?! How... common! Ha ha! Let's trade SSBB friend codes some time (I don't fight online due to my router being far from my Wii (lag)). I am a master arena maker so I'll send you those and some replays on how I would have fought against you if my Wii were closer to my router... Joshadow 01:49, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Mmm... ok All right, I'm going to copy those friend codes down. About Hunters, I don't go on much anymore (see my profile for the reasoning) but if you call me over I can chat! I'll let you know when I've input the codes as I'm playing F-Zero GP Legend again because it suddenly erased so I have to unlock everyone again and beat all the modes in that damn Zero Test AGAIN! But, my machine the Big Fang should redominate Expert mode (HA HA HA!!!) Joshadow 17:36, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Why? Tell me what you don't like about him. Are you saying that because of the name or what? You'd have to give me an actual reason before I will take action. Are you talking about his User Name? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 20:26, 27 August 2008 (UTC)